Stranded
by Princess Moonie of the moon
Summary: What would you do if you were stranded on an island with your WORST enemy! one shot fic.


Stranded

**Stranded**

What would you do if you were stranded on a deserted island with your WORST enemy?

"DARIEN SHEILDS this is ALL your fault!" I screamed.

"My fault? How is this all my fault?" Darien shouted back rather angrily.

"Because it always is your fault!" I screamed back.

"I wasn't the one who slipped over on deck which made you fall over board! I'm not a klutz unlike you!" Darien pointed out.

"Oh shut up you jerk! I never asked to be rescued! Especially not by you!"

" Yeah well next time you have a klutz attack Serena I will just leave you to suffer then wont I! So don't come crawling back to me for help!" Darien shouted.

"Shut up you idiot, arguing is not the best thing to be doing right now especially in this situation, or are you too dumb to realise that. We need to search this island and see if there are any other people on it, any form of food that we can eat and some shelter." I said.

"Wow that's the smartest and most sensible thing that has ever come out of that big fat mouth of yours" Darien teased.

"Well someone has to be responsible around here, and clearly its not going to be you!, and don't say that about me! Why do you have to be such a JERK!" I said.

After half an hour of arguing they decided to search the island for people, food and shelter. The cool breeze was starting to come across quite strongly and they light was disappearing. They knew they were running out of time.

"We have been searching for hours! There's no one here but us, where are we going?" I complained.

"Stop complaining it's not going to get you anywhere! Why do you always have to complain and act like a baby! KEEP UP!" Darien said.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked irritated.

"Serena, just follow me and shut up!"

"We passed this tree 10minutes ago, face it you got us lost!" I whined.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE A DAM MAP OF THIS ISLAND!! JUST STOP YOUR DAM COMPLAINING WOMAN AND KEEP WALKING!" Darien yelled quite angrily.

"Maybe we should try a different direction" I said calmly.

"No matter what we do or where we go we are still going to be lost" Darien muttered under his breath.

"I know how about we try making some rescue signs on the beach" I said with a hint of hope in my voice.

"You mean an SOS"

"Yeah one of them it might work" said Darien with a lot more calmness in his voice.

"We need to do something quick and easy, its starting to get really dark and we need to find something to eat." I said.

"Well how about you grab that big stick over to your left, and write SOS or HELP in the sand. Make sure you write it really big though. While you do that I will go find some sticks to make a fire with while we still have some daylight, then we will both look for food." Darien said

I had written our SOS message in the sand, there was no way they could miss it. Darien had made a made a huge fire that would last all night. We had found some coconuts and bananas in a few of the trees. I wonder how they started randomly growing out here. There were monkeys here so my thought was maybe there used to be people living here at some point in time. Darien and I had both looked up at the sky. The night sky was pitch black, with the biggest full moon I had ever seen. Even the stars were shining nice and bright golden yellow. The night felt somewhat special.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I said

"Huh, oh yeah the stars. Check out the size of that moon! Its awesome!" Darien exclaimed.

A moment of silence fell. I sat there gazing at the dark orangey red flames from the fire that was keeping us warm. I seemed somewhat mesmorised. I could just make out the shape of Darien sitting next to me. The next thing I know, I find myself moving closer to him to get a bit of extra warmth. I lay my head on his shoulder and I am shocked to feel him put his arm around me. I jump a little bit from the shock, and he immediately pulled his arm away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You can put it back you know. I liked it there." I whispered to him. I then also thought what am I whispering for there's only us here.

"Geez I must be an idiot", I clapped my hand around my mouth. Oh crap I wasn't meant to say that one out loud, I said in my head.

"Did you say something?" Darien said.

"Nah I was just sitting here thinking" I said. Oh thank god he didn't hear what I said.

Hours had passed and we are both still sat there next to the fire huddled together.

"Darien?"

"Mmm yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"Well I am now. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were awake"

"Oh ok"

A moment of silence passed.

"Serena?"

"Yeah Darien"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you were always such a jerk to me"

"I am sorry Serena"

"It's ok, besides why ruin this moment. I like how we are right now. No fighting, we are actually being nice, we're…

"Friends"

"Yeah friends" I say calmly

"Do you think we will still be friends when we leave this island?"

"Hopefully we will be"

"Darien why don't you like me? Why were you always a jerk to me?"

"I didn't mean to be one. I never knew how to act around you. It's because I…..

And as he was about to say what I had hoped he was going to say, there is a massive spotlight coming towards us. With a guy shouting on a megaphone

"ARE YOU KIDS ALRIGHT DOWN THERE??" he shouted

"WE ARE SENDING SOMEONE TO SURE TO COME AND COLLECT YOU"

We both got to our feet and were jumping up and down squealing with joy

"We've been saved"

We got onto the ship and the captain had explained to us,

"A plane had flown over before and saw the fire and SOS, they gave us the location and he were are, you rescuers."

"Thankyou so much, is there anywhere we could go to sleep?" I asked

"Yeah sure, just down there, is a room that you can both stay in." Said the captain.

"Thankyou so much"

As we lied down, Darien had fallen asleep. I whispered in his ear,

" I like you too"

And went to sleep.


End file.
